


Sickness

by BlueWindStorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coercion, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWindStorm/pseuds/BlueWindStorm
Summary: Somnus receives a visit from his son and contemplates again if he will pay the price for his own freedom.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sickness

“Hi Daddy!” His son, a boy who looked so much like him, cheerfully greeted Somnus Lucis Caelum as soon as he entered the room. He was almost a spitting image of his father when he was that age.

“Hello Noctis.” Somnus responded, attempting a smile as he sat upon his bed. Most people would have been able to tell the sorrow behind the expression. Noctis, being too young, did not notice the emotions it tried to veil. Somnus found himself thankful as he did not wish to burden the child. He wished for him to always be as joyful and carefree as he was now.

“I came to say hi! I really want to stay longer today but Uncle says I can’t.” Noctis explained as he rushed to Somnus. The boy nearly jumped on him so he could give his dad a big hug.

“Thank you, Noctis.” Somnus smiled and managed to choke out a response. He felt so emotional by the boy’s mere presence. The man felt a wave of love rise within him. And then immediately after, an equal amount of despair and sadness.

Oh, how Somnus _longed_ to be free of this place. He wished so fervently that he could be with his son like a father should. He’d missed out on Noctis’s life while locked away in this hospital. It was more of a prison however, with Somnus as its only patient. It was nothing more than a farce for everyone but himself and one other that knew the truth.

Because of _him_ , Somnus had been unable to witness his son’s first steps, his first words, his first _everything._

“Are you going to be better soon?” Noctis asked innocently after he parted from his father. It was a question his father dreaded every time.

“I… You know I’m trying, Noctis.” Somnus responded, repeating the same lie he always did when his son asked.

“I know.” Noctis said as he looked away and pouted. “Uncle says you are too. But I want you to be better _now_. I want you to come home with us.”

Somnus’s heart broke. Noctis wished for his father almost as much as Somnus wished to be there for him. Gods, he was sick of this. This shouldn’t be how things were. How had his life turned out in such a way?

The father’s eyes closed before Noctis could glimpse the tears that were beginning to form. He wanted to go home. He truly did.

However, could Somnus find it in himself to pay the price for such a thing? The cost was too high. It was something the man had been unwilling to pay. It was abhorrent, something that should have never be asked of him. 

Somnus had been hoping for another way. The man had been unable to free himself no matter what he tried. He'd been hoping someone would save him from this situation as it seemed he could not save himself. No one had though… And now after so long, the man doubted anyone would. There was but one option remaining.

Perhaps Somnus deserved this, the man thought to himself and not for the first time. 

“I will… try harder. For you. I will for sure come home to you.” Somnus stated, meaning it this time. Even knowing what that would entail. After so long, the father’s will was broken. He could not take this anymore.

“Promise?” The boy looked ecstatic with the response he received. Somnus vowed to himself Noctis would never learn just what this would cost his father. 

“I promise.” Somnus swore, smiling down at his son while simultaneously hating his own helplessness.

Noctis stayed for another few minutes, chatting about his day and what he’d done at school. Somnus found his son’s voice soothing, always able to comfort him. His visits were the highlights of his life in this hospital. 

But then there came a knock at the door. 

Noctis paused mid-sentence. His previously cheerful face fell.

“Oh…” Noctis said sadly as he turned towards it. “I have to go.”

“It’s alright Noctis. I will see you again soon. If you bring my old chess set, I can play a few games with you. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” Noctis nodded eagerly and his smile returned, as bright as ever. He gave Somnus another hug before hurrying towards the door. 

Somnus watched his son leave, a sense of emptiness left behind in his wake. He missed him already. He wanted to tell Noctis to stay. He wanted his son to tell him more about his day and the friends he made. He wanted to ask if he still thought carrots were vile and something no one actually ate because they liked them. Or if he still had that little Carbuncle plushie his late mother once cherished. He just wanted to _know_ his son.

But that was not to be. Somnus only saw his son but a few times a week, and never for as long as he wished. At least not yet.

Soon after Noctis’s departure, another figure entered the room. One who visited often, with or without the boy. One who listened to every conversation between the father and son, lest Somnus reveal something he shouldn’t.

Ardyn… His brother, his jailer, the reason Somnus was locked in this place. 

The elder brother smirked at the younger. 

“Will today be the day you accept my terms?” Ardyn asked. It was another question Somnus was asked on a regular basis.

The answer had been no every time. At first Somnus had been unwavering in his denial. How could Somnus even think of accepting such a thing? But over these years, his refusals had been less and less firm when he realized there was no other way out of this. Not if he wanted both his freedom and his son.

The younger Caelum looked down this time, unable to meet his brother’s eyes. His answer would not be the same today as it had been for the many years prior.

* * *

“I hate you.” Somnus whispered softly, weeks later and finally free of his prison.

Somnus gazed over Ardyn’s head, at the wall of his brother’s room. Maybe if he didn’t look, he could pretend what they were doing wasn’t happening.

Ardyn paused, lifting his face from his brother’s collar where several marks now littered the skin. The elder brother raised his hand and grasped Somnus's chin. He forced the younger to meet his eyes.

“Do you think I do not feel the same?” Ardyn responded, tightening his grip until it was painful. “I _hate_ that you left me. I hate that you forgot about me. I hate that you had your perfect little life while I was suffering. I cannot forgive you… Yet I still love you just as much.”

“This is love?”

“It is. The kind you deserve for leaving me as you did. For daring to have a family where I was not included. There are so many other ways this could have gone, brother. I could have killed you or your child. I wished to break you, cause you as much agony as I felt. I wanted to _rip you apart_ for what you did.” Ardyn hissed in his brother’s ear. “But despite your actions, I could not bring myself to go through with it.”

“And so you chose this?” Somnus responded bitterly. “You murdered my wife, locked me away, took my son, left me no option but to accept your depraved advances-”

“No, dear brother.” Ardyn stopped him, letting go of his face and trailing his hand down his neck instead. He smiled sinisterly. “It was _you_ that murdered your dear wife. You were sick, don’t you remember? I have only ever endeavored to aid you in your recovery. The only reason you are not wasting away in prison is because of me. You are allowed interactions with your son because of me. You are free now, only because of me.” 

Somnus closed his eyes, feeling his eyes mist over with the beginning of tears. Yes. What Ardyn said was what the world believed. But that was _not_ the truth.

“I suppose you must be thinking of ways you can escape with Noctis. I must tell you again that no matter what you try, you will not succeed. The boy loves and trusts me, even more than you. You have no one on your side, just as I once did not... It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Yes. Somnus could admit that it did. He supposed he could understand Ardyn’s anger but not his actions. However much he hated what Somnus did, what was happening now was not justifiable.

“I am not so cruel, Somnus. Give me whatever I desire and I will allow you to be the father you wish to be for Noctis. In this way, we both achieve happiness.” Ardyn murmured, wrapping his arms around his brother's naked form. “We are going to be a family again, you and I. And Noctis of course. He will never have to know. He can remain ignorant of this. I know you would not want to burden such a sweet child with this knowledge. How would he fare if he knew the truth? It would destroy his innocence.”

Yes, Somnus thought to himself. What Ardyn said was true. Noctis would likely not take this well. His father could not allow him to be hurt in such a way. He could bear this in secret. All Somnus wished right now was the chance to be with his son and that he remain happy. If this was what it took then so be it. 

The man did not respond to his brother's words. He didn't resist when Ardyn returned to what he had been doing previously.

Maybe Somnus should have continued to deny Ardyn. Maybe he could even attempt to kill him for his actions. But, he wondered. What would happen to Noctis? His son believed the elder Lucis Caelum to be his kind, sweet Uncle. He would never forgive his father if he tried to take him away from Ardyn or even hurt him. There was no way anyone would believe the truth of what really happened that day his wife was murdered. Everything pointed to Somnus. His brother made sure of that.

Noctis did not know of his mother's true fate yet, and Ardyn would not reveal the ‘truth’ as long as Somnus behaved. If there was an afterlife, the man prayed his wife would forgive him for what he was now allowing. If Somnus attempted anything, he would likely be sent back to a hospital or even jail this time. The world believed him unstable. And if Somnus failed his attempt at freeing himself and his son from this situation, Ardyn could easily leave with Noctis and never would his father see either of them again.

Somnus had no choice to give in to his brother's demands, whatever they may be. If Ardyn wanted his brother in a way no sibling should… He had no choice but to allow him that. The younger brother was unsure why Ardyn desired this but maybe it was as some sort of revenge, a way to humiliate the brother that abandoned him. It could also be that it was just some way to receive the love he felt he deserved from Somnus.

It didn’t matter the reason anyway. Somnus would do his brother’s bidding regardless. For Noctis and for his freedom. Even if he hated himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The general idea of this (minus Noctis as Somnus's son) was cut from the early stages of Meant to Be when the plot was all over the place. Well, if I am to be honest the plot of that was all over the place for the entirely of it. There is quite a bit of other stuff I might eventually try and re-imagine into a different setting and post like this.


End file.
